


Посмотри в глаза дементора

by fandomHarryPotter2019



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHarryPotter2019/pseuds/fandomHarryPotter2019
Summary: Как нам известно из канона, Кингсли, став министром магии, отказался от использования дементоров и заменил их аврорами...





	Посмотри в глаза дементора

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте присутствуют непрямые отсылки на творчество Амоса Тутуолы, который, в свою очередь, опирался на фольклор йоруба, но Кингсли всё-таки рассказывает свою собственную сказку.
> 
> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

__

Пешкам скурвиться, курвам спешиться,  
Пустоносцам — занять посты  
У престола Ее Невежества,  
Многодеятельной Пустоты.  
«Зимовье зверей»

__  


_Министру магии, лично в руки_

_Уважаемый министр!  
Как законопослушная волшебница, не могу не выразить свою обеспокоенность положением дел в тюрьме Азкабан. Сообщения в «Ежедневном пророке» заставляют граждан сомневаться, что их жизни и имущество будут и далее оставаться в безопасности: судя по всему, охранять покой честных граждан и контролировать преступников препоручено тем, кто этого нимало не заслуживает. Последняя заметка особенно возмутительна, поскольку подтверждает, что авроры перестали оправдывать доверие и сравнялись в своем беззаконии с теми, от кого поставлены уберечь простых людей. Не могу не заметить, что в прежние времена, когда Азкабан охраняли дементоры, подобных сообщения в прессе не появлялось. Разумеется, я знакома с Вашим интервью, в котором Вы рассказывали о том, что дементоры, перейдя на сторону Темного Лорда, полностью дискредитировали себя. Однако Темного Лорда больше нет, и эта опасность менее серьезна, нежели опасность пострадать от бесчестных и неразумных людей. Поэтому я, как и мои соседи, знакомые и члены Клуба столетних волшебников, который я посещаю каждую субботу, уверена, что необходимо признать реформу неудавшейся, вновь предоставить дементорам право охранять Азкабан и вернуть гражданам магической Британии привычное ощущение порядка и безопасности._

_С заверениями в полнейшем к Вам почтении,  
миссис Летиция Бейкер_

— Вы знаете, зачем я вас сюда вызвал, — министр скорее утверждает, чем спрашивает.  
— Знаю, — отвечает Гавейн Робардс. — Вы же и спустили мне эту писульку, и мне не хуже вашего известно, что она далеко не первая. И, честное слово, насчет последнего случая я согласен со старухой, это ни в какие кольца не лезет. Хоть правда дементоров возвращай, пока эти возмущенные добропорядочные граждане не полезли штурмовать департамент, простите, возвращать себе ощущение порядка и безопасности!  
— Они уверены, что при дементорах оно у них было? — уже больше вопрос, чем утверждение. Немного удивленный вопрос, с горчинкой, как крепкий кофе с каплей огневиски, которым Шеклболт обычно угощает посетителей. Робардс медленно отпивает глоток и отвечает:  
— Понятия не имею, в чем они уверены. Но они определенно не уверены в нас, и этого достаточно. С этим надо срочно что-то делать, вы не находите, Кингсли? — здесь можно без «господина министра», особенно если вместе с ним еще недавно съели бочку летучего пороха и запили тем самым кофе.  
— Успеется, — спокойно говорит он, ставя чашку на стол. — Подождите, Гавейн. По крайней мере, пока я не расскажу вам сказку.  
— Сказку? — Вообще-то Робардс даже не удивлен: он достаточно долго знаком с Кингсли Шеклболтом, и всё это время Кингсли Шеклболт не сказал на работе ни одного лишнего слова. Так что если он, став министром, вздумал рассказывать начальнику аврората сказки, надо слушать, а там разберемся, к чему он это.  
— Сказку, Гавейн. Очень старую сказку. Моему отцу, помнится, ее рассказывал дед, а тому — прабабка.  
…А сочиняли ее, наверно, тогда, когда Шеклболты не то что в справочнике чистокровных волшебников не значились, а даже Шеклболтами не были. Ну что же, это, по крайней мере, интересно — при чем она тут.

_Жили однажды некие люди, умом крепкие, а телом прекрасные, и правил ими много лет один мудрый вождь. Как его звали, того никто не помнит, а прозывали Порядком, потому что под его началом везде был порядок, и каждый подданный знал, с какой ноги встать и с которой стороны поле пахать. Но нет в мире ничего вечного, и пришла однажды смерть к людям, а ушла не одна — забрала с собой вождя Порядка. А сын государя молод был, неумен, всё при нем поменялось да перепуталось — куда сесть и чего съесть, никто не ведает, весь народ, того и гляди, перессорится. Вот и подумал сын вождя — нельзя так это оставить, надо идти к колдуну, думать, что делать. Выслушал парня колдун и говорит: встань-ка ты на рассвете и иди вперед. Пройдешь мимо густого леса, чужой деревни, старого поля да темного города, и встретит тебя там другой колдун, мне родной брат. Он-то тебе и расскажет, как в порядок всё привести и самому Порядком сделаться. Только одно, говорит, помни: не бойся, но думай и делай. А забудешь мой совет, пеняй на себя._

_Что поделать — встал парень на рассвете, с народом своим попрощался и пошел вперед. Только слишком боязлив он был, со страхом дружил. Страх по пятам идет, глаза велики — как увидит что, закричит-заверещит, мигом все советы забудешь._

_День прошел, солнце село — подошел парень к густому лесу, а на опушке его пальмы росли. Не простые были пальмы, волшебные, говорить и смеяться умели, только людей никогда не видали, а как увидели сына вождя — так смешно им показалось, ни листьев, ни ствола у него, две руки, две ноги да одна голова. Как принялись пальмы хохотать, листьями на парня показывать, так страх и давай нашептывать — беги отсюда, забьют-зашибут, не дождется тебя народ. Забыл парень, что колдун говорил, заверещал от страха и бегом мимо пальм, да в лесную чащу. Пока там бродил, три раза солнце взошло, три село. Еле вышел парень из леса на дорогу, хорошо, думает, легко отделался, никто меня не съел, не растоптал..._

— Нашел чего пугаться, — усмехается Робардс. — Сказали же тебе, не бойся, а думай. Если подумать, тут дел-то на минуту — они хохочут, а ты иди себе мимо...  
— Согласен, — Кингсли как будто ждал, что его перебьют. — Прервемся пока, Гавейн. Вы ведь принесли те отчеты? Читайте...

«26 сентября сего года в четыре часа пополудни в колдомедицинское крыло аврората был доставлен аврор Николсон. Травмы в виде перелома ноги и сотрясения мозга оказались незначительными, на следующий день Николсон выписан. По выяснении обстоятельств получения травмы установлено, что младшие авроры Пейдж и Мэтьюз, прибыв на очередное дежурство в Азкабан, оказались недовольны царящей там, по их словам, мрачной атмосферой, заявили, что в тюрьме "до сих пор пахнет отчаянием", и решили вызвать в коридоре патронусов, чтобы избавиться от этого ощущения. Поскольку патронус Мэтьюза принимает форму индийского слона, зрелище оказалось достаточно неожиданным для шедшего в этот момент по коридору Николсона, который рефлекторно отскочил в сторону, запутался в собственной мантии и упал, последствиями чего оказались вышеуказанные повреждения. Пейдж и Мэтьюз от очередных дежурств в Азкабане отстранены, наложено дисциплинарное взыскание».

— Это хоть в газеты не попало, внутреннее дело, — хмыкает начальник аврората. — Но всё равно. Отбираешь их, три года учишь, а они вот такое творят, вчуже стыдно...  
— Понимаю. Слушайте пока дальше, Гавейн...

_Убежал сын вождя от смеющихся пальм, не заблудился в темном лесу, идет по большой дороге. День прошел, солнце село, показалась вдали чужая деревня. Хотел было парень мимо пройти, да выскочил на дорогу Человек с кнутом. Бежит, кнутом машет, кричит — порка, мол, будет, всех пороть буду, никто не убежит. Испугался парень пуще прежнего, а Человек с кнутом ну вокруг скакать, кнутом щелкать, в чужую деревню заманивать. Тут бы кнут отобрать — нечем грозить будет, да у страха глаза велики — идет по пятам, в ухо нашептывает: беги, пока не выдрали! Забыл парень про дорогу, побежал куда глаза глядят, попал в чужую деревню. А там дома как попало стоят, улочки запутанные, люди вокруг ходят — все что-то спрашивают, не поймешь, чего им надобно! Пока разобрался, где что, три раза солнце взошло, три село. Вышел парень из деревни на дорогу, думает — хорошо, легко отделался, никто не убил, не ограбил, даже кнутом не выпорол..._

— Не понял. Сказано же — думай и делай. Подумал бы да правда этот кнут отобрал...  
— Согласен. У вас еще гора отчетов. Читайте.

«14 марта сего года аврорами Флеметом и Макинтайр задержан около камеры № 316-А заключенный Питер Коберн, приговоренный накануне к двухнедельному сроку в Азкабане за попытку перепродажи похищенного котла. В камере 309-А, где содержался вышеупомянутый заключенный, обнаружен в бессознательном состоянии аврор Генри Сибли, назначенный накануне проверить условия содержания Коберна ввиду его устных жалоб. Расследование выявило, что Сибли пренебрег техникой безопасности при обращении с волшебной палочкой на службе, а именно не держал руку на рукояти палочки, войдя в камеру. В результате заключенный Коберн выхватил палочку из-за пояса Сибли, применил заклинание _Stupefy_ и осуществил попытку побега из камеры, каковая и была пресечена находящимися в том же коридоре Флеметом и Макинтайр.

Во время сеанса легилименции выяснилось, что Коберн не умеет плавать и в любом случае не смог бы осуществить побег в условиях антиаппарационного барьера и отсутствия доступа к метлам.

Аврор Сибли от очередных дежурств в Азкабане отстранен, поставлен вопрос об увольнении из Департамента магического правопорядка. Коберн приговорен судом к дополнительному полугодовому заключению за попытку побега».

— Вы его уволили, Гавейн?  
— Перевел на штабную работу. Там за ним хоть есть кому присмотреть, главное, к людям не подпускать, а с пергаментами тоже кому-то возиться надо...  
— Разумно. Тогда слушайте дальше...

_Убежал сын вождя от смеющихся пальм, миновал чужую деревню, дальше идет по большой дороге. День прошел, солнце село — вдали старое поле, ничего на нем не растет, не зреет. Помнил парень слова колдуна — мимо иди, да вышел с поля на большую дорогу Обманный Работник. Говорит: поработаешь, парень, на поле, пойдешь дальше, а не поработаешь — соберу других работников, не пропустят они тебя, бить будут, гонять будут, дольше промаешься. А отработаешь — золотом поделюсь, не с пустыми руками к людям вернешься. Всем известно — золото есть, и порядок есть, а мимо пойдешь, ничего не найдешь...  
Испугался парень, что его бить и гонять будут, остался на старом поле поработать с Обманным Работником. Только днем-то работы нет никакой, ничего ведь на поле не растет, не зреет. А ночью работа, да не та: превратился Обманный Работник в Разбойника, и ну парня гонять — прохожих пугай, добро отбирай. Хотел было парень отказаться, да никак — поле вокруг да дорога, та, что обратно, не услужишь Разбойнику, дальше не пойдешь. Что делать, пришлось разбоем промышлять — пока отпустили парня, три раза солнце взошло, три село. Насилу он вышел на дорогу, думает — легко отделался, грабить заставили, да хоть не убивать, а что золото обещанное из кармана исчезло, так не свое и было..._

— Ох и дурак же, — почти сочувственно хмыкает Робардс. — Никого же вокруг, кроме этого разбойника. Видно же, что бить и гонять некому, послал бы его подальше да шел куда сказали...  
— Согласен. Давайте прервемся. У вас есть еще отчеты. 

«24 июня сего года в 11 часов дежурными аврорами Квинси и Эшвудом зафиксированы странные звуки, доносящиеся из камеры 211-С. В означенной камере обнаружен в невменяемом состоянии заключенный Тейлор, осужденный на 1 год за мошенничество. В частности, он ходил колесом по камере, громко распевал непристойные песни и колотил ногами в стены, призывая соседей из камер 210-С и 213-С присоединиться к нему и совместно отметить день рождения шоколадной лягушки. При появлении дежурного аврора Эшвуда Тейлор громко назвал последнего "беспонтовым нюхлем" и указал рукой в неизвестном направлении, призывая найти там золото. Обследование колдомедиком выявило, что Тейлор находился под воздействием запрещенного галлюциногенного зелья, принятого вместе с огневиски. При служебном расследовании установлено, что зелье и огневиски передал заключенному заступивший на очередное дежурство аврор Тиммонс, которому, в свою очередь, предложил это сделать племянник Тейлора за вознаграждение в сто двадцать галеонов. 

От дежурств в Азкабане аврор Тиммонс отстранен, из Департамента магического порядка уволен. Возбуждено дело о злоупотреблении служебными полномочиями, дата открытого судебного процесса в Визенгамоте уточняется. На заключенного Тейлора наложено взыскание, в отношении его племянника возбуждено соответствующее дело».

— Сколько писем было после того, как это всплыло в «Пророке»? — улыбается углом рта министр.  
— Четыре, Кингсли.  
— В скольких из них требовали вернуть дементоров?  
— В одном.  
— В остальных благодарили за своевременную чистку рядов? — он снова то ли спрашивает, то ли утверждает.  
— Нет, возмущались, что его вообще взяли на службу.  
— Но его же оттуда выгнали?  
— Разумеется. И посадили.  
— Правильно сделали, Гавейн. Слушайте дальше.

_Убежал сын вождя от смеющихся пальм, чужую деревню прошел, старое поле миновал, идет по большой дороге. День прошел, солнце село — впереди темный город. Говорил колдун — мимо иди, да встретился около города Черный Корзинщик с большой корзиной. Иди, говорит, со мной, собирай в корзину что мне надобно, раздавай всем, что заслужено. Тогда, говорит, тебе дорогу покажу, быстрей найдешь, кого ищешь, людям своим порядок принесешь. А не пойдешь — сам не рад будешь, самого в корзину положу, понесу кому следует. Спрашивает парень, кому следует-то, а Черный Корзинщик говорит: кому надо, тому и следует, чего заслужил, то и получишь. Испугался парень: откуда знать-то, чего я заслужил, кого спросить, что получу? Забыл, что колдун говорил, пошел с Корзинщиком. Идут они через темный город, а Корзинщик возле домов останавливается — подошел к дому, подошел к другому, из каждого по человеку взял, в корзину положил. А когда да кому раздавать будет, того не говорит. Кричат люди из корзины, не хотят никуда, только не слушает Корзинщик — дальше, говорит, пора. Пока шли да людей собирали, три раза солнце взошло, три село, а вышел парень на большую дорогу — видит, нет никакого Корзинщика. Только корзина в руках у сына вождя — легкая, как не собирали туда людей, да на землю не поставить, из руки не выпустить. Думает парень — легко отделался, сбежали, видать, все, а корзину-то донесу, всего ничего идти осталось..._

— А колдун, надо думать, имел в виду, что он корзину у этого Корзинщика сразу отберет? Или просто не станет слушать и пойдет мимо?  
— Колдун имел в виду, что надо думать. Давайте про последний раз, Гавейн. У вас с собой этот пергамент?

«Проведено служебное расследование в отношении аврора Джереми Фэйта, находившегося накануне на очередном дежурстве в Азкабане. Установлено, что Фэйт несколько раз под различными предлогами заходил в камеры, где содержались волшебники, приговоренные к различным срокам заключения за пособничество Темному Лорду во время Второй магической войны. Использовав заклинания _Silencio_ и _Evanesco_ для сокрытия следов, он применил к нескольким заключенным различные болезненные проклятия вплоть до непростительных, объясняя это тем, что занимался восстановлением справедливости, поскольку счел заключение в Азкабане непростительно мягким для виновных в подобных преступлениях, а также тем, что от рук сторонников Темного Лорда пострадали его родственники. Осмотр колдомедика выявил следы заклинания _Crucio_ , примененного к заключенному Джагсону. Джереми Фэйт взят под стражу и в ближайшее время предстанет перед судом. Процесс объявлен открытым, обвиняемому грозит наказание вплоть до пожизненного заключения в Азкабане».

— Это у него жена в девяносто шестом попала под раздачу как магглорожденная?  
— У него.  
— Кто включил его в график?  
— Туда сначала включали всех. А он не возражал и подписал всё, что нужно, ничто не предвещало. Хотя нет, предвещало... не думаете же вы, что я отрицаю свою вину?  
— Не думаю. Дослушайте сказку, Гавейн.

_День прошел, солнце село, дошел сын вождя до маленькой хижины. Думает: не зря я шел, от пальм убегал, в чужой деревне петлял, у старого поля разбойничал, по темному городу с Черным Корзинщиком скитался. Теперь-то я колдуна найду, обо всём расспрошу, а вернусь домой — порядок наведу, вместо отца Порядком стану! Заходит парень в хижину — а колдуна нет, как не было. Сидит посреди хижины Голодное Существо, мрачное, страшное, руки загребущие, глаз нет, носа нет, вместо лица одна пасть разинута. А перед Голодным Существом яств всяческих — видимо-невидимо, и мясо тут, и рыба тут, и фруктов — целый народ накормить хватит, и вина пятьдесят бочонков, хочешь — пей, хочешь — топись. Ест Существо и приговаривает: «Голодно-голодно». Мясо съело, рыбу съело, все фрукты сожрало, вином запило. Ничего в хижине не осталось, а оно всё стонет: «Голодно-голодно», да рукой на корзину, что у парня в руках, показывает, а другой рукой тычет: ставь, мол, сюда. Почувствовал он, что может теперь корзину из руки выпустить, поставил ее перед Существом. Открылась она — а оттуда люди врассыпную: те, которых в городе ловили, и те, которых в деревне видели, и те, которых у старого поля грабили. Всех Существо поймало, проглотило, даже не облизнулось, и опять давай стонать: «Голодно-голодно». Понял тут парень, что никогда оно не насытится, и самого его проглотит — не заметит. Испугался он, убежать хотел, а хижина заперта — ни ключом не откроешь, ни заклятием. Вспомнилось тут всё, что колдун говорил, да поздно вспоминать было — и его Существо проглотило, не поморщилось..._

— Кажется, я что-то понял. Ваши предки случайно не были знакомы с Экриздисом?  
— Вряд ли, Гавейн. Мои предки жили слишком далеко отсюда. Но, надо сказать, они что-то знали. Вы всё еще готовы вернуть дементоров?  
— Признаться, я и не собирался. Сидят они в этой хи... простите, куда их отправили, и пусть себе сидят. Только вот когда я в очередной раз читаю это, — Робардс показывает ложечкой на пачку отчетов, — мне кажется, что я смотрю в глаза дементору. Что у меня в подчинении, черт возьми, завелись дементоры, — он повышает голос, впервые с начала разговора. — Тупые, нерассуждающие, алчные и голодные дементоры!  
Кингсли Шеклболт медленно допивает кофе, ставит чашечку на стол и говорит — спокойно-спокойно, с кофейной мягкой горчинкой в голосе:  
— У вас, Гавейн, просто люди. Люди как люди.


End file.
